


Bloodsucking Heart Throb

by ariphyll



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire AU, now edited!, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariphyll/pseuds/ariphyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well… he was certainly going to win the "coolest way I got a number" contest with his friends for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodsucking Heart Throb

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: anonymous asked: myan vampire au where ryan is the vampire
> 
> Here ya go anon, have fun with this nonsensical thing.

Michael hoped that, one day, he was going to learn how to stop screwing himself over. Okay, considering his current situation was him stuck in an alleyway with a vampire leering closer he probably wouldn't be able to, but if there was a slim chance of him surviving, he was going to embed a cross into his skin. Seriously, who the hell forgets to bring a crucifix with them when they go out at night these days?

Eyes darting around the enclosed area frantically, the redhead tried to figure out an escape plan – which was, quite frankly, pointless. Vampires were notoriously fast and quick, and Michael was no athlete. Still, instinct screamed at him to escape from the danger lurking right in front of him, no matter how frivolous it would be. Maybe if he could just move to the right a little–

With a yelp that may or may not have been ridiculously high-pitched, Michael found himself being pinned against the back wall of the alley. This monster certainly knew how to keep his prey locked in. Michael squirmed in the vampire's grasp, but his hands were iron tight on the redhead's arms. It was hard to look at anything but the vamp's blue eyes, peering closely at Michael's face. He could tell that the creature was holding him above the ground by a few inches, and he debated on kicking but mentally shook his head at the thought; vampire skin was tough enough that humans could barely even bruise it.

After a few moments, Michael eventually slowed down his thoughts long enough to realize that the vampire was just staring him down. He still had yet to do anything. Usually there would be fangs in his neck by now, but the vampire was just watching him. Was it getting pleasure out of watching him freak out or something? Michael tried to calm down, so he could focus on something else that wasn't his blood rushing in his ears but fear kept a tight hold. Still, he could do his best to pretend he wasn't panicking inside because all of his nerves were screaming _'fucking run away you asshole'_.

Michael watched the vampire carefully, pursing his lips and waiting for the monster to do something. The vampire just blinked silently however, staring right back at him, as if analyzing him. Another minute passed of nothing but the vampire watching silently and Michael’s heart pounding itself towards a heart attack in his chest and the redhead was starting to get irritated.

If he was going to get his blood sucked out for the love of god could it happen sometime tonight?

“Hey look buddy,” Michael said, only the tiniest tremble in his voice. “if you’re gonna kill me can you do it now? Or you could just let me go, that’d be cool too. I actually like that option. Probably the best option we have here.”

The vampire frowned for a small moment before a smile appeared on his face, eyes glinting and fangs poking out just slightly from beneath his lips. At the sight of them, Michael’s heart skipped a beat or two and any calm inside him left the room immediately. Okay, seriously, he really needed to learn to just stop screwing himself over and keep his mouth shut. That smile didn't look friendly in the slightest.

The vampire bent his head down to Michael’s throat, hot breath ghosting Michael’s skin and raising goose bumps. The redhead closed his eyes, tensing and waiting for the sharp pain of teeth that signaled his life was about to end. However, it never came, just the slight brush of lips against the pulse in his neck and a small chuckle. The vampire pulled his head back, a wider grin on his face.

“Hm,” the vampire spoke, voice low and heavy. “not worth it quite frankly.”

Michael felt confusion wash over him, and a mild annoyance. What? Was his blood just not good enough? Is there like, hipster asshole vampires too that will only eat certain people?

“You could serve a much better purpose, especially with…” the vampire paused for a moment, clearly looking for the right words. “looks of your stature.”

"Uh... thanks?" Do vampires usually flirt with their prey? Was that a normal occurrence? "Are you going to kill me or what?"

A mischievous smile crossed the vampire’s lips. “Depends. I’m certainly not leaving without something from you.”

The redhead raised an eyebrow as the vampire moved his face closer to his, the vamp's brown hair falling slightly out of place. Wherever this was going it seemed like Michael wasn’t going to get killed so that was bonus... possibly. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure where this was going. Horrible lip disfigurement?

“Tell me something,” the vampire started, lips millimeters from his. “have you ever been kissed by a vampire before?”

Michael stopped for a few seconds, unsure. "No...?"

"Would you like to?" the creature asked, fangs glinting slightly in the limited light. No, Michael was absolutely not staring down at his lips.

"S-sure?" the redhead stammered. "I mean, if it's my alternative to getting my throat ripped out I mean-"

The vampire chuckled lightly, cutting him off, and pressed his lips to Michael's softly. The kiss was... surprisingly nice. For being undead, the vamp's lips weren't cold and there was no lip disfigurement to be told of. The monster let go of the redhead's arms, letting him slide the few inches back down to the ground but not breaking the kiss. Michael felt his eyes slowly close and press into the kiss, 'cause hey, he was a sucker for kissing alright? He faintly noted the vampire grabbing his wrist and scribbling something onto his palm before pulling away with a small smirk. With a wink the vamp disappeared, gone into the night using his vampire power bullshit, and leaving Michael all alone in the alley. His lips felt slightly cold in the open air.

After standing still in the alley for a few moments in slight shock, he lifted up his palm to see what had been written on it. There, in hurried hand-writing was the name ‘Ryan’ and a phone number. The redhead stared down the stretch of the alleyway where the vampire had, presumably, escaped. Had Michael… almost been killed and then got a number instead? He looked down at his palm once more and frowned. 

Well… he was certainly going to win the "coolest way I got a number" contest with his friends for a while.


End file.
